My revenge down the drain
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU Xmen cross over 2x1 Duo meets Heero, his lover, again after he had abandoned him six years ago and the Japanese boy hadn’t quite gotten over it.
1. Chapter 1

**X-men cross over.**

**Duo meets Heero, his lover, again after he had abandoned him six years ago and the Japanese boy hadn't quite gotten over it.**

**Okay, so this might be a bit confusing... Let me explain: It has all the characters of X-men in it (well, the ones I like) and it does include the school but the rest of the story completely rapes the original strips and movies -.-' You do the math: X-men characters + raped movie + Gundam Pilots one of my sick twists of mind **

**PS: It doesn't matter if you haven't seen X-men the movie. I'll explain you everything while whistling a merry tune! Yes... I DO need to get help...**

**Enjoy!**

**My revenge down the drain**

Prologue

**-Writers POV- **

Heero smiled, looking up at the young mutant that held him in his arms. Held him tightly.

Duo grinned back at him and leaned down to capture the red lips in a sweet smile. He could feel Heero smile against him and decided to somewhat deepen the kiss, liking the sound that emitted from the Human in his embrace.

They sat in a chair on a small balcony that was connected to Heero's small dorm room which he, luckily, didn't have to share with anyone and could still live in even though it was now summer vacation.

Duo sighed inwardly, he didn't want to think about what would happen when summer vacation would be over. HE didn't HAVE to go back to his school, but... well he kinda needed for his own good. He only discovered his powers a year ago and when he told his family, his father told him he already knew, for he was a mutant himself and he had saved money from the day Duo was born so he could get him into a training school for mutants. Saying that he didn't want his son to go through life fearing his own body and the powers that lay in it. Nervously went to visit a school, for some reason only after his father had died, owned by some mutant named Magneto. The man said he saw great... possibilities in Duo and since the then fourteen year old Duo had nowhere else to go he paid Magneto with the money his father had saved for him. Shocked at how much it was, suddenly realising why his father always worked extra hours and still didn't have much money to spent.

He didn't expect that the school would be so strict and it seemed like they were not schooled, but trained, like they were soldiers or something. Maybe Magneto foresaw he war? He couldn't tell, all he knew was that a friend of the principle, a guy in a wheelchair, wasn't happy with the ways Magneto was running the school 'for gifted children'.

And this summer vacation, Duo had broke the first rule Magneto had drummed into the heads of all of his pupils: don't befriend a human. He did. He became friends with Heero, who he met in the park while the boy was walking his dog. And friendship let to something more, something more interesting and now they were happy, sappy, lovers. Well, not even quite lovers, they hadn't done anything more then kissing and probing. Heero made sure they never took off there pants, wanting to save that for when they were both 'ready'. Duo used to roll his eyes at that, because each moment Heero pulled back when they got to close, he was more then ready! But now he understood and he loved Heero for being so damn cute and lovely and responsible.

Only now he wasn't sure if they'll ever be ready. Summer holiday ended in a week, he had to go back and Heero... He couldn't see Heero till next summer vacation since Magneto was WAY to strict to let them wonder outside the premises. And after a year, everything would have changed...

'Duo?' Heero asked tentatively, looking up at him with big blue eyes. They were in the same position, on the same spot at last week. Just like they had been every night, watching at the stars and the black sky that stretched far beyond the horizon. He loved Duo, even though the man was a mutant and his parents would freak if they found out. He loved him. He couldn't help it, what was there not to love? In the beginning, he had been very uncertain, afraid that Duo didn't really like him, but the braided man had assured him over and over again and had earned his trust with his patience.

And now, as the last day of the summer vacation ended Heero realised that he had to do it know. He wanted it and they both needed it. Maybe... maybe sex could keep them together. Maybe sex could create the concrete bond they needed. He didn't know what would happen if Duo and he went back to school, every time he asked about it Duo would put his finger to his lips and lean over to kiss him.

He looked Duo straight in the yes, hoping that he could tell him what he wanted, without needing the use of his voice. Duo's eyes softened and he nodded, apparently he DID understood him. He got up, lifting Heero up as well and carrying him like a bride to the bed inside Heero's dorm, laying him down carefully, like rough handling could break the precious bundle in his hands. As soon as the Japanese boy was laid down on the bed Duo crawled in next to him, snuggling against his comfortable warmth, trying not to cry as the thought of saying goodbye to him tomorrow crossed his mind.

Heero smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

Soon clothes were thrown to the floor like a forgotten memory and everything seemed to disappear next to the importance of their first joining. He forgot about his worries and his fears that Heero wouldn't understand if he told him tomorrow that they wouldn't see each other in a year. After the most wonderful night of their lives were over everything was covered in darkness and they fell into a soundless sleep.

A loud banging could be heard throughout the room not only causing Do to wake up, but also causing him a headache. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled as he felt the warmth of Heero's naked body that was against him, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

The banging noise returned once again, disturbing his peaceful moment of looking at Heero, who seemed to oblivious to the world. As the banging continued he was able to recognise the sound as knocking, someone was knocking on the front door. He groaned as he untangled himself and stepped out of the bed, careful not to awaken the sleeping beauty. He grabbed Heero's dark blue, silk robe, from the bathroom and unlocked the door. Looking cautiously outside, wondering what someone was doing at Heero's front door on such an un-godly hour.

He frowned as he recognised the was of one WuFei. His friend and also a mutant, going to Magneto's school. He had known WuFei for all his life and the man seemed to think he was like Duo's guardian angel, or bodyguard, never leaving his side and always preventing duo from doing something stupid, what was like a full-time job ().

The Chinese boy scanned him from top to bottom and seemed to be not liking what he saw.

'What? My body ain't THAT bad.' Duo joked. He didn't expect WuFei to laugh at the joke he cracked, the stoic man never did, but his serious expression caused silence between them. Not liking the long silence one bit he scraped his throat, earning a sigh from WuFei.

'Please, elaborate.' He said with a mocking cocky voice.

WuFei sighed again and rolled his eyes in irritation, but this time, he clearly voiced his opinion: 'I wish you haven't slept with him.'

Duo frowned and looked at him questioningly 'Is it that easy to tell?'

'Duo, I can SMELL sex hanging all around you.'

'It's called: Making love!' he corrected, fierce about his cause. He never called it: Making love, himself, but with Heero, everything seemed different and Sex. Just sex, didn't describe how much it had meant to him.

'Whatever, Sex, making love, fucking wham bam thank you... sir... It doesn't matter. Now, I didn't came to chit chat, pack your bags.'

He wondered how he was able to be friends with the boy for so long. Now he thought of it, he was always angry, never laughed, ordered him around and looked down on him and- Wait!

'Pack my bags!' He said loudly, but still managing to keep his voice as low as he could to not wake Heero. What was WuFei thinking!

'You heard what I said.'

'I can't leave, I said I would leave tomorrow night.' Duo protested, sweat coming up out of his skin as he began to feel hot and nervous. WuFei never joked about things like this. He, Wufei never joked PERIOD so he was beginning to feel a bit anxious about what was going on.

'I received a letter. We are due back earlier.' Wufei simply explained, quietly barging into the dorm Duo had come to call his Home. WuFeu threw one look in Heero's direction. His eyes lingering longer on the barely sheet-covered body then he was planning on. He tore his gaze away and grabbed Duo's empty duffel bag and threw it at Duo. 'Pack.' He hissed.

Duo shook his head and pulled WuFei with him out to the hallway by his arm. 'What do you think you're doing man! You can't just come in and take me away! What if I don't want to come just yet!'

'You haven't told him.' WuFei concluded.

Duo sighed, why could the boy read him so well? 'Regardless... I CAN'T go. Tell Magneto I'll come a bit later.'

'If you 'come a bit later' you'll lose your place in the school regardless for how many years your dad paid him for! He'll kick you out Duo and you'll never come in again!' WuFei hissed, trying to talk some sense into the braided man's head. He was flustered with anger because Duo was to stubborn to listen to him.

'You ask him to wait, okay? One day won't matter that much.' Duo tried, but he already seemed to have lost the discussion.

'Yes, it will matter. Do you really want to waste all of your fathers hard working on a boy you only met six weeks ago! I though you were smarter then that Duo!'

He lost, each time someone used his father as a reason to do something, he did it. His father was his weak point. He nodded, sighing, biting back the tears that threatened to spill. He walked into the dorm, to Heero's bed. He was about to shake to boy awake, try to explain him the situation and beg him to wait for him when WuFei's hand on his upper arm stopped him. He gave his friend a questioning glance. WuFei shook his head and whispered: 'We're already late, besides...' he looked at Heero, sleeping peacefully, still thinking that his lover lay next to him and would be there when he would open his eyes the next morning. 'He won't understand... you'll only make matters worse.'

Duo didn't know if he should believe WuFei's words, if he should trust his friend. The situation was so weird and he suddenly felt himself go numb and his legs turn into jelly as he watched the expression on Heero's sleeping face. He always had difficulties waking Heero from his sleep, for he always looked so serene, so at peace with his eyes closed to block out the vision on this hateful world. And now, WuFei's words were making it impossible. He stepped away from the bed, WuFei let go of his arm and soundlessly helped him pack his belongings that were scattered all around the room.

Duo almost bawled like a baby as his eyes fell on a picture of him and Heero while he was shoving all the stuff that lay on the desk that were his into his bag. He then quickly got dressed and looked around the dorm room one last time, to see if he didn't forget something that was his. Well... he didn't pack Heero... His eyes rested on the figure that now turned in his sleep, his hand stretched out beside him, like he was looking for something, someone. A from appeared on his sleeping face as he couldn't find the warmth that had been next to him only an hour ago and he turned again, suddenly restless. Was it possible he somehow noticed in his sleep Duo was leaving?

Why did his father sent him to such a stupid school? With a mutant who hated every human that walked this planet. A man who rather have them all dead and buried. If it was possible, he would shake his loved awake and take him with him to the school, he knew Heero would sacrifice anything to be him. Duo wasn't that strong... and Magneto would kill Heero if he found him in his school. Why was life suddenly so unfair to him again? Wasn't making his mother leave after he was born enough? Wasn't claiming the life of his father enough to satisfy it's need for tears and misery? But then again... misery liked company.

WuFei walked out and he followed him, but turned on his heels after a few steps. He quickly gave Heero one, last, lingering peck on the cheek, not enough to satisfy, but enough to comfort, for now. And on his way out he grabbed the picture of the two of them that stood on the desk. Closing the door behind him. He felt like closing off a part of life, making him feel as empty as the poorly decorated hall was.

**Strange, I just noticed that thus far all of the titles of my stories start with 'My...'**

**Weird...**

**Writers crave feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

Woow... never thought I would pick this loose end up again. I'm gonna try to continue, but I need your help on a very important matter: What powers do the GW boys have! Okay, Quatre isn't so tough, he can feel others emotions, but what to do with Duo, Trowa and Wufei! If you take the time to review, please just tell me what powers you'd like them to have!

Oh and thanx for the reviews! Though I didn't immediately responded with another chapter, i loved then none the less!

My revenge down the drain (PS: I don't remember why I titled this story as such... hmm)  
Chapter 1

'Duo? DUO!' He waved a hand in front of the face of his friend and Duo flinched, almost falling backwards off the bench they were sitting on. 'Duo what is wrong with you lately!' Quatre demanded. As soon as Duo regained composure he continued staring to some point in the forest that surrounded the large mutant school. He followed his gaze, but to no avail, all he saw were lush green trees and a creepy darkness beneath the many layers of leaves. 'Duo...' He whined. Turning to look back at his friend he saw the longhaire American looking around, as if he was looking for something, the thing he had been staring at just moments ago.

He grabbed both his shoulders and shook him fiercely. 'Duo, you are going to tell me what going on or I'll... Um... Well, I'll think of something and it won't be pleasant!' He finished, flustered.

'I don't know if I should tell you this. Because I fear you will sent me to the school's shrink again...' He said with a smile, but turned serious again, 'I feel like I'm being watched.'

Quatre rolled his eyes. 'Tell me about it! Ever since went balistic and set half of the girls dorm on fire Xavier has been keeping a close eye on all of us!' he threw his hands in the air in defeat. But looking at his friend, giving him a strange look, he soon figured that was not what Duo was talking about.

'That's not what i meant.' Duo said to him, confimring his doubts, looking around as if he was afraid someone would hear them.

'What is it then!'

'I... I dunno... never mind! I don't want to bother you with it!'

'Duo...'

'No! I mean it Quat, I'm fine. C'mon, we're gonna be late for class.'

Quatre sighed in defeat and let himself be dragged towards the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat silent in class, looking at the front. Some took the assignement they just got serious, but that were only a few. The rest was either whispering with their neighbours or giving their young redhaired teacher strange looks as she sat in front of the class, legs crossed, eyes closed.

Duo sighed and rested his head on the table top, looking to the side at his blonde friend, one of the few who was actually obeying miss Jane and trying to get in touch with their inner Wisdom, as she had dreamily called it. He knew why this was important for Quatre, since he was a phsycic and not able to control his powers. He knew what it was like to not be in touch with your powers, extremely annoying. It feels as if there is an animal caged within yourself and if you don't learn how to control it, it will eat you up from inside. Yeah, nice perspective, don't you think?

'Duo?'

He looked up to see Jane standing before him, he wondered when she had gotten out of her trance like state.  
'Why are you not paying attention'  
Because I have other things on my mind 'Because I have my power under control, so there's really no need-'

'I'll be the judge of that. Just pay attention, will you Duo?'

'Yes ma'am.' He sighed and watched as she walked back to the front again and started telling them stuff about analysing dreams. The only reason why he had signed up for this class was for sake of the evr insecure Quatre, he himself had nothing to do here, since he had no phsycic powers. Mind reading, dream analysis, it meant nothing to him. He had a more physical power and for that he was grateful, much less training was needed.  
Though he was pretty good at picking it up when he was watched. He whipped his head around and looked out the window he was sitting next to. It looked out over the bastketbal and soccer field. He could imagine someone standing there, looking at him, but there was no one to be seen. No PE was given at this hour so the field were empty for those who felt like playing a game with friends, but hardly no one ever did.

Uncomfortable he tried to deny the feeling of piercing eyes and he turned to the front, to watch Jane writing some thing down on the blackboard. Looking to the side, ignoring the burning feeling that was begging him to look out the window again to search the source of the gaze, he looked at Quatre, writing everything down Jane said. He knew, since he shared a room with the blonde, that he would study them tonight. Sometimes it freaked him out the way Quatre was obsessed with his powers, but then again, he was dealing with it better then Duo had in the beginning. So maybe it was just the feeling of jealousy. It proved that the petit blonde was so much stronger, menatlly, then him. Had to give him credit for that.

He looked out the window again, turning his head quickly, so that if someone was watching him whenevr he turned his head away, the figure now had no time to run away. He sighed, there was no one to be found... or was there? He squinted his eyes and frowned as he saw a single black cat, sitting precisely in the center of the basketball court. He could not see if the cat was looking at him, he was too far away, but it did face him while the black tail swayed as if casting a spell.

'Quatre...' he whispered, nudging his friend.

Irritated Quatre looked up. Duo gustured towards the basketball court, Quatre gave it a quick glance before looking back at Duo, raising one blonde eyebrow in question.

'The cat...' Duo whispered.

Quatre looked again and frowned 'Duo, I don't see a cat.'

Frowning he looked back at the court to find the cat gone. Something was seriously off here... He ignored Quatre's concerned gaze and just stared at the white letters written on the blackboard. He gasped softly when he read the third line: Dreams with black cats: always mean something bad is going to happen to someone close to you.

Was it just coincidence? He looked outside again, stunned. Maybe he did have phsycic powers?

XXXXXXXXXXX

'All I'm saying is that you should be extra careful.'

'Duo, why the concern all of a sudden? What could ever happen to me?'

'Well, for once, you can drown now.' Duo commented. He was sitting on the edge of the indoor pool. His jeans rolled up to just under his knees. His knees drawn up to his black clad chest as he watched Quatre swim in the large pool with crustal clear water. They were the only ones there. The other hundreds of students were being occupied by homework of useless classes, like science... But since Qautre was a genius and duo never did his homework, they found time to do things other kids never did. Like visiting the pool at ten O'clock in the evening.

Quatre rolled his eyes, continueing to swim bach and forth. 'I'm not going to drown. Seriously though. What makes you think anything will happen?'

'Today, during the seventh hour, I saw a black cat. Outside on the basketball court.'

Quatre stopped swimming, his legs kicking in the water so he'd stay in one place and keep his head above the water. Since he had memorised what Jane had written down, he knew exactly what Duo was referring to 'But Duo, you don't have any phsycic powers!'

'Who says that? What if I do?' He straightened his legs and dipped them in the water, not caring that the bottom of his jeans were getting soaked.

Quatre began swimming again 'You know, if you had paid attention you would know that the behavior or location of the black cat can tell you which friend will be hurt. Didn't you say he sat on a basketball court'  
Duo nodded.

'Then you shouldn't worry about me, I'm too short for basketball.' He laughed at his own little joke 'You should be more concerned about Trowa, who plays it everyday. But before you freak out and start looking for Trowa to warn him, I must tell you that I think this is bullshit. You saw a black cat, so what?'

Duo sighed, he loved Quatre, but sometimes he really just needed tpo agree with him. He shook his head, he was doing it again. Quatre was only being helpful, trying to calm him down and not be so concerned. 'You're probabaly right, you always are. But I'm still gonna talk to trowa tomorrow, I should at least warn him so that I can get it off my chest.'

Quatre climbed out of the pool and wrapped a large white towel around his body 'That sounds fair. Let'd go.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at his clock again. Five minutes later then the last time he checked. He turned to continue staring at the white wall of his door room, that was now painted with the eerie shadows of the large tree standing just outside their window, reaching far higher then them on the second floor. At times the tree was very handy, he could be used to climb out of the room without anyone noticing, it was an apple tree so in the summer in blossomed beautifully. But now, in the late, chilly days of fall it was creepy seeing those wooden arms sway in the wind. The same wind that made such a scary sounds as it rushed past the outer walls of the building. On the other and cleaner side of the room, Quatre was fast a sleep. He envied the boy, who would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pilow. If only his sleep came so easily, but he hadn't been able to sleep like that since... since... since a long time ago. He shook his head, the past six years he had forced himself not to think of it. He had banned it out of his head. He turned to ly on his back and stare at the ceiling, but it only made the movements of the shadow, which he could see in the corner of his eyes, even scarier and he turned again. He felt this was going to be one of those completely sleepness nights again. The thing with Trowa still concerned him, despite what Quatre had said was probabaly the truth.

'Duo...?' A sleepy voice called out.

He sat upright in his bed, looking at the dark shadows at the other side of the room, he could vaguely see Quatre's body covered by thick sheets. 'Huh, Quat? You awake?'

'Of course I am, with all your sighing, tossing and turning...'

'I'm sorry...'

'S okay... i'm just worried.'

The rustling of sheets indicated that Quatre turned in his bed, to face him.

'You've been so out of it lately. You didn't even laugh today when Ruben was walking around naked, thinking that he was invisible.'

He snickered 'He did that?'

'You didn't even see?' another concerned sigh from within the sheets 'That's what i mean. Everything goes past you. You didn't even try to cheat on that math test last week, you keep forgetting things.'

'I'm fine.'

'And what about this afternoon? First you say you feel watched and then that whole back cat thing. I'm concerned.'

'You are always concerned! Just drop it Quatre, I'm fine. Just don't tell Xavier, he's such a pain in the ass when it comes to things like this... Promise?'

'But Duo, i think he can hel-'

'Promise?' He urged.

A sigh and then: 'Okay Duo, i promise... I promise... But you need to talk to someone... what about WuFei?'

'Chk, you know we haven't been best buddies for a long time now.' He said, he could just feel himself infuriating just thinking of the Chinese man.

'I wish you would tell me what went wrong between the two of you... I don't believe it was only about the fact that he became an X man and you didn't.'

'Quatre, stop talking, stop asking. You won't get anuthing out of me.'A long suffering sound could be heard and then once again the rsutling of sheets. When he looked he saw that Quatre had turned around in his back again, his back facing him. Amazingly, not too long after, he could hear his breath evening out. He had fallen asleep! How does he DO that!

Coming to terms with the fact he would get no sleep tonight he crawled out bed, shivering in the cold. He quickly put on a sweater and sweatpants as he sat behing the small desk in their room. Raising his hands behind his neck he struggled to get the simple necklace off, he brought it up to his face, the key hanging on it, which he knew was gold, shone blue in the pale moonlight. He put the key in the lock of one of the two large drawers in the desk. The drawer that had stickers on it of skulls and half naked female devils. His drawer. He turned the key, praying that the lock would open with a soft click. It did. But just to be sure he remained silent and listened. Quatre was still asleep. He opened the drawer slowly and silently and rummaged through it's contents. His hands delving for the bottom of the drawer, after a few moment his hands came up holding a simple wooden frame, but he held it like the most precious thing in the world. He lay it on the desk and flicked the small reading lamp on so that he could stare at the picture for the rest of the night.

Not knowing that two cocnerned aquamarine eyes were watching him from the dark.

Okay, we all know who's in the picture and we all know who the eyes belong to. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I'm just trying to salvage it. I HAD good ideas when I started this story, but they are all frozen and... forgotten. Yeah, so much for me thinking I had good memory.

So I really need your help on this one. If you have ANY idea, any idea at all, just tell me, really, I can use all the help I can get as you've probabaly already noticed.  
So: Review, send your ideas and don't forget to tell me what power you want them to have!

PS: i just want to clarify that the aquamarine eyes (Quatre's) that are watching him 'now' isn't why Duo always feels watched. So Quatre is not some concerned stalker!

HELP ME!

Crimson Waterfall 


	3. Chapter 3

**My revenge down the drain**

**Chapter 2**

'Now boys and girls, I want you to run the peremises as fast as you can! The one who takes longer then five minutes has to do it again!'

Everybody groaned. The cheerful voice of their PE teacher also didn't help. Duo figured long ago that she was a sadistic bitch that used PE as a disguise for tormenting. Well, he wasn't falling for it. As usual he and Quatre stayed a little in the back, but they did ran fast enough so that they won't be punished. Trowa however, who he had yet to warn, was up front, giving all he had. He always made a race out of such things. He used to be the best, the strongest, the fastest, till that new kid came to the school. Mysterious kid. Creepy. He had spiky red hair, his eyes were the coldest of blue Duo had ever seen. Light blue, though the outer rim of the iris was darker. It gave him a look as if he was possessed by the devil himself. A long scar marred his face from between his eyes to his right cheek. He looked troublesome, like a real rebel in his black leather pants. The first day here he walked into class late, with all the confidence of the world in his purple button-up shirt. Only he could wear that colour and still feel masculine.

His presence had bugged Trowa ever since he started hitting on his sister, Catherine. That soon grew to hatred as Rome, said guy, beat him at every sport there was. The PE teacher called it healthy compitions-drive, Duo was afraid they would once try to kill each other.

'There's gonna be no living with him if Rome wins...' Quatre commented, panting. His shorter legs had trouble keeping up with the tall American.

'Sorry, want me to slow down?'

Quatre sent him a glare that promised the most painful of deaths if he ever treated him like a weakling again. Duo threw his hands up in defeat and laughed. They ran around the school. At one point students were hanging out of the windows of their classroom on the second floor and made catcalls at them or cheering. Finally, after about four minutes, what seemed like an eternity they were back on the sportfield again. Guessing by the patting of the teachers on the shoulder of one heavily panting Trowa he had lost.

'Okay lazy asses. You have two minutes to gain composure then we are going to play basketball!' The teacher screamed in her own masculine way, she then whistled and walked off. The students gathered in groups, most of them complaining about the ever active teacher, but Trowa had something else to complain about. Panting he fell down in the grass next to Duo and Quatre. 'I can't believe he beat me! No one has ever beat me in the long sprints.'

Duo snorted 'Before Rome no one ever beat you period. You hafta face the facts Tro, he's better then you.'

Trowa glared at him 'Don't you ever say that again. Next is basketball, I'll show that prick.'

Duo cooed like a baby and scooted closer to his sweaty friend 'Aw, you like him don't you?' He laughed loudly as he was pushed away by a strong hand. Then, he remembered what had kept him awake all night and he turned serious.

'Tro, you should not overdue yourself. You should accept that he's better.'

Trowa looked at him, immediately picking up that this was not Duo just teasing. 'What's wrong?' He send Quatre a questioning gaze.

'Duo saw a black cat on the basketball court yesterday, he's afraid that it means you'll get hurt.' Quatre explained.

'I didn't know you were superstitious... anyway don't worry about-'

'Duo Maxwell?' Trowa was interrupted by a quiet voice.

Duo turned in his spot and looked up, squinting his eyes against the sun 'Yeah?'

'Dr. Xavier wants to see you.' The timid student said, looking down at him.

He gave his friends a questioning glance. Trowa shrugged, but Quatre pretended he didn't notice any of it. He frowned, Quatre had soemthing to do with this. He groaned as he made his way through the halls of the large school his his grey loose sweatpants and tight black T-shirt. It was damn hot outside and the sprint had made him sweat. He felt disty and disgusting as he knocked on the thick oak wooden doors. Without waiting for an answer he opened them and stepped in. The fact that he even knocked was a miracle in itself.

'Duo.' Xavier turned his wheelchair so that he was sitting behind his desk, facing Duo instead of the floor to ceiling window. 'Sit.' He commanded with a friendly voice, gesturing at the two green leather seats.

Duo sighed, he had a guess of what was going on and on top of his to do list was now torture Quatre for breaking his promise. He sat down and looked innocently at the bald man. It was silence for a long time, maybe Xavier was waiting for him to confess. He smiled as he saw the man force back a frown. Those lessons with Jane weren't exactly for nothing. One of the first things they were taught was how to keep people out of your head. It seemed like it worked, even though he dealt with the 'mighty' Xavier. He couldn't help but feel satisfied.

'You called for me?' He said, breaking the ice.

'Yes. On behalf of an anonymous request that had me worry about you.'

Duo rolled his eyes 'Quit the dark and secretive X-men act, we all know it's Quatre. Nosy little bugger.' He said with a smile. He was ready to deny anything Xavier would throw at him.

'Actually, no, not Quatre. Someone else is concerned about your welfare.'

Duo's eyes widened 'Who?'

'Anonymous.' Xavier repeated.

He rolled his eyes and waited.

'It has come to my attention that you feel... watched, lately?'

'Well, it's a large school, everybody is watched by SOMEONE. You know I once read-' Xavier put an end to his bullshit by simply raising his hand, gesturing him to be silent. He bit his lip.

'And you have seen a black cat on the court yesterday?'

'So it WAS Quatre!'

'No, it was not Quatre.'

Duo frowned, he hadn't told anybody else. Maybe... maybe Quatre told Trowa, so that trowa could tell Xavier. That way he didn't break his promise to him. He was surprised, he didn't knew the blonde had it in him...

'Do you have anything you want to talk about?'

'Nope.'

'You no you can tell me everything, your secrets will be safe with me.'

'I have no secrets.' Hey, he was a pretty good liar.

'i don't believe that.'

Or not...

'Duo, I know something happened to you during that first summer vacation. Five years ago.'

'Six.' He corrected then menatlly slapped himself, he had just admitted that something DID happen! Stupidstupidstupidstupid!

'What happened Duo, maybe I can help you.'

He snorted 'I doubt it.'

Xavier leaned forward, giving him a small smile 'I deserve a little more credit then you give me.'

He raised his eyebrows in a mocking manner 'That's what you think.'

Xavier was a little taken aback. Duo knew he was one of the few in this school who dared to stand up at him. He thought Xavier was a good guy. Really. Taking over the school from that crazy Magneto, who was now his enemy instead of his friend. But Magneto was just the boss, he didn't want to get involved with the students, Xavier on the other hand... The man was always trying to be his friend. He had hated that in the beginning. He took over the school only a few weeks after that dreadful summervacation and immediately wanted to pry himself into Duo's life. Prying was the last thing he needed at that moment. He sent Wufei after him, came after him himself. Wanted him to visit him every week in hopes that he would tell him in one desperate moment. But he didn't, he ran away from the school, knowing that since he dealt with Xavier, he could get back in if he wanted. If only Xavier had come along earlier... then... He sighed, totally lost in his thoughts. But then suddenly he was snapped out of it, he used the mind blockade trick Jane had taught him. He looked up, Xavier was staring at him.

'You don't even allow yourself to think about that vacation? Duo, thinking about it is part of the healing process.'

'Oh, just shut up! Stop trying to be some father figure!' He rose from his seat and stamped off, slamming the door behind him. He made his way to the sport field. After explaining Renee, the gym teacher, why he was gone he made his way to Quatre who was sitting on the bench, watching the basketball game, cheering as Trowa had the ball.

'Quatre.' He growled.

The cheering stopped and the blonde turned around slowly in his seat, he gave the fuming Duo an apologising smile but soon realised it wasn't helping.

'You rat me out! You promised you wouldn't tell!'

'I... i didn't tell Xavier.'

'No, so you just told someone else, of whom you knew would go to Xavier! That's such a foul trick! I told you I didn't want to have anything to do with that guy! I-'

'AH!'

They both turned their heads towards the court. Duo stared in shock as he saw the orange ball roll away from where a crowd was gathering. Through the legs he could see Trowa, lying on the ground, clutching his knee in pain.

'Oh my god...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Duo can you please stop staring at me, you make me nervous.' Trowa growled. He was wearing black short which revealed his long sleander leg, of which one of them was in a white cast. Various people had written things on it, in hopes of him getting better soon, making the cast quite colourful. Trowa's dislocated kneecap had made Duo and Qautre sort of made up. Though duo was still angry he decided he didn't want to tear Trowa between him and Quatre so he let it rest till the injured European (1) would get better. And that would unfortunately take a very long time.

'Oh man... I;m so sorry Tro, I shouldn't have let you play.'

Trowa groaned 'Stop apologising already! You're driving me insane!'

They were sitting outside on this beautiful fall day. On the same bench Duo and Quatre had vacated two days ago, facing the forest that was not green but red and orange. The wind played with their hair and caused shivers to run up their spines.

'I can't belive my prediction became reality.'

Trowa snorted 'You didn't predict this. This was just Rome's foul trick to get rid of me.'

Duo let his head drop. He had heard all about it. Trowa was trying to slam dunk, Rome jumped up to him, going for the ball, but in some messed up moment they had hit each other and tumbled to the ground, Trowa landing bottom, with his knee in a very uncomfortable position. The hatred against Rome grew, the European was convinced he did it on purpose, since Rome only ended up with a scraped knee and elbow. Though Duo couldn't disagree, if his knee had to be set without sedatives, he would be very angry too. He felt so sorry. Trowa was really good, but the damage that was done could ruin his game forever.

Quatre was just silent as he was drawing a picture on the cast.

The three of them looked up as they heard almost silent footsteps nearing them. Trowa narrowed his eyes as he immediately recognised the muscular, lean frame of the redhead.

Duo swallowed as he saw him near them, dressed in all black looking like some vampire with his ever cold eyes.

For a while, as Rome came to a stop, he and Trowa held a staring contest. Duo rolled his eyes, even with one down they were still fighting. But then, he was surprised to see the follower of Satan bow slightly.

'I apologise for my actions yesterday. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry.'

Duo looked at trowa, who seemed to be in shock, but he only knew because he knew Trowa for a very long time now. To a strangers eye, he was indifferent.

Trowa didn't say anything, didn't accept the apology.

Rome was silent for a while, before he bowed slightly again and strode off, hands in his pockets.

Duo turned to look at his friend and grinned 'Aw, you two gonna be best friends one day, mark my words. Hey!' He cried out as he was pushed off the bench. Memo to himself, though he could no longer walk withou crutches, there was nothing wrong with his arms. He laughed as he lay in the bed of orange leaves on the ground. 'Mark my words!' he repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the carelessness of the day before was gone the next day, as Duo was sitting in his dorm with a fever. Having nothing to do he was bored out of his mind as he stared at the picture in his hands. His mind just took off. It did that sometimes. They separated and his mind would insult his body the way Heero would have if they ever came face to face again. A knocking on his door brought him back to one piece. He put the frame back in the drawer and locked it, before calling out that it was open.

The door to the one room dorm opened slowly and an asian face poked in. Though it was not the asian face he loved with all his heart. It was the Asian face he had never wanted to see again. But he forced himself to keep his cool, though he had a forty degrees high fever...

'Look what the cat dragged in.' He broke eyecontact and turned in his seat to look out the window at the tree. From the corner of his eyes he could see his once best friend close the door and walk over to his bed to sit on the edge.

'i heard you had a fever. You should be in bed.'

'Still trying to torture me huh? I heard you were back, but thought it were just rumors. And? Didya save the world?' He mocked angrily.

'Duo, they don't even allow me to go out on my own. They don't even trust me.'

'Yeah, hmm, I wonder why...' He said in sarcasm, 'Maybe because you are a backstabbing prick!'

'Still angry I see.'

'No i'm not. I'm fine with you ripping me away from my true love and then stealing the job I wanted.'

'Duo, my score was higher so-'

'You shouldn't have applied for that opening!'

'It was a once in a life-time opportunity!'

'Yeah! And I found out about it sooner!'

'Duo, we both wanted it, so I thought it would be fair if we'd just let the best man win. If you ask me I'd say you're just angry because you're a lousy loser.'

'yeah and you are a lousy friend!'

'Okay, i deserved that one...'

'Oh, you deserve so much more...'

WuFei sighed and streaked one hand over his black hair. Duo looked at him, he wore loose black slacks and a grey button-up, he looked so much older then he had before. Sure, six years changed a damn lot, but he looked really old. All grown up. He had an aura around him that claimed that he had seen the world and had conquered it. He didn't like it one bit.

'You know, you should be glad I got it. I never had any action. They leave me behind under the pretence I need to guard to ship.'

'... strange that they're not afraid you'd steal it...'

Another long sigh. He could almost feel WuFei's temperature rising as he started to get irritated.

'When will you forgive me?'

'Never.'

'Duo, you brought this on yourselves, you were a wreck, of coure they didn't pick you.'

'Yeah! I was a wreck because you did everything in your power to seperate me and Heero!'

'Duo, Heero is a human, humans can't be trusted.'

'You just say that because Magneto brainwashed you.'

WuFei rose from the bed and looked at him with steely eyes. 'What were you planning on doing? Not see him for an entire year and meet him again in the next summervacation? Or perhaps secretively smuggling him into the school, risk him getting killed? It was puppy love Duo, I am sorry, but I still believe that what I did was right. You would have ended up dead if you hadn't come back to school.'

'WuFei, i already have a fever, don't make me sick to my stomach. Please go. Go save the world, guard the aircraft, whatever use your presence on Earth has.'

WuFei walked towards to the door with light footfalls. Duo could hear him stop in front of the door for a moment, but he said nothing and left a moment later.

'Bastard.' He said, as he heard the door close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Do you feel better again? You were sick for quite a while.' Quatre commented, as he, Duo and Trowa were sitting on the bench, watching the others play basketball.

'I've been in bed for a week. My biggest concern was turning into a vegetable.'

Trowa snickered. 'Sorry, i just immagined a huge chunk of broccoli sitting on your bed. Pretty funny if you ask me.'

'You've been a little too long in bed yourself.' Duo commented, giving a pat on the cast around the leg of his friend.

'Yeah... Watching this is kinda hard...' Trowa said, as he watched their classmate's play his favorite game. Rome's team was winning as suspected.

'Rome! Rome!' The other players called out, but the redhead ignored them and threw the ball at the hoop on the other side of the court. He didn't miss and his team cheered, but the teacher whistled loudly. 'Rome, remember this is a teamsport! Switch with Quatre.'

The entire team groaned while the oponents cheered. With a sigh Quatre rose from the bench, Rome passed him by, over a head taller then him and in a better condition. The blue-eyed boy sat down as far away from Duo and Trowa as the bench allowed.

The game continued for another ten minutes, in which Quatre never touched the ball. No one threw at him and the blonde seemed to be fine with that, he just ran along a bit, pretending to be involved in the game.

'Okay sweat factories! Hit the showers!' another whistle and the court was soon left empty as the boys and girls headed for the change rooms.

'Sweat factories...' Duo commented as they made they way to the showers 'That's a new one...' he grabbed his bag with towel and clothing and quickly conquered a shower cabin. There were only six showers, but eleven boys, so they really had to fight for it. Though it was the last hour of the day, Duo didn't feel like walking around campus dirty, he always immediately showered, though not wetting his hair. That would take way to long. He sighed as the almost warm water hit his body with a pathetic ray.But it was devine nevertheless after two hours of sweaty torture. He smiled as he heard the macho's made catcalls about the girls.

'Is it me or did Padma grow sooms boobs!'

'Yeah! They were bouncing better then the basketball!'

'Ow, ow, owwww!' One guy howled as the others soon joined.

Duo laughed, he always acted along, though he really was not interested in Padma's boobs, or any boobs for that matter. Though no one ever knew, not even Quatre. Wufei knew he had something with one guy, but didn't know it were only the guys that turned him on. He smiled, if they ever knew, he though as he stepped out of the cabin, they would not walk around like that around me. It sometimes scared him that some of the guys were completely comfortable walking around entirely naked in the boys lockers. The others had towels wrapped around their wet dripping bodies. All of which were a sight for sore eyes. Xavier made sure they had enough work out to keep them in shape. He sat down on a bench in the room, finishing putting up his clothes, forcing him not to take in all the man candy. He was too gay for his own good. If only... He shook his head, not, he was not thinking about that anymore! He had already sinned talking about it with Wufei last week. It left him shaken to the core. How did someone do this to him? Have this affect on him six years later? Six years!

'Rome,'

The man he called for, only half dressed, turn around to glare at him like he usually did.

'Good game.'

Rome frowned and returned to getting dressed. Making Duo frown, didn't he like getting compliments? It wasn't like he was hitting on him, way to dominant type of person... And besides, how can HE know?

Okay, even without your help I have a little plot formed in my head, but I'm gonna wait till i see what suggestions you guys have (if it doesn't take to long, since I'm into this story NOW and that might be all over tomorrow).

I still need their powers! Even Duo's, though it has to be a physical one since, and I might spoil it to much, it really was nothing special that he was the only one to see that cat.

That, however, doesn't mean the cat has no further role in this... But I'm talking too much, ruining the secrets...

Stupid me.

By the way, I think the transition from the previous chapter to this one, looking at Duo's character, was too big. But then again, screwing up is my trademark!

Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers will be burnt.

Don't live your life in fear

Don't dwell in sorrow

Don't save the best for last

Live like there is no tomorrow

Crimson Waterfall

PS:

(1) there is really no proof of that, I think he's more kind of Russian, ya know, with the circus and all, but I'll just stick to what everybody else is thinking.


End file.
